


So, are you guys an item right now?

by springgtosummer



Category: NCT (Band), UNIQ (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Family Issues, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22360195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springgtosummer/pseuds/springgtosummer
Summary: Pertanyaan Jimin pada jam makan siang sangat mengganggu Seungyoun.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun / Jung Jaehyun, Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun / Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	So, are you guys an item right now?

_“So, are you guys an item right now?”_

Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Jimin pada jam makan siang kembali terngiang di kepala Seungyoun. Bahkan pertanyaan itu menggema dalam pikiran Seungyoun hingga berakhirnya kelas terakhir hari ini, dan membuatnya tidak fokus selama menonton tayangan _The Haunting of Hill House _, yang merupakan genre TV show favorit laki-laki berambut hitam legam tersebut.__

Dari sudut matanya, ia menangkap sosok laki-laki lain yang tengah fokus menatap layar laptop yang sedang menampilkan tayangan Netflix tersebut sambil memeluk bantal bergambar Iron Man kesayangannya.

_“So, are we going out, now?”_

Seungyoun bahkan terkejut dengan kenekatannya mengulangi pertanyaan Jimin yang tadi siang belum sempat terjawab. _Well _, thanks to Jinhyuk yang tiba-tiba datang dan membicarakan bagaimana kakaknya memaksanya untuk menonton bersama serial horor Netflix yang sedang populer ini, dan merekomendasikan pada teman-temannya, Seungyoun khususnya, untuk menontonnya. Jadi, disinilah Seungyoun tujuh jam kemudian, duduk disamping seorang laki-laki yang mengklaim dirinya sebagai kutu buku dan penggila film, dengan laptop yang menampilkan serial horor tersebut.__

Tepat setelah Seungyoun mengungkapkan pertanyaan tersebut, layar laptop menampilkan _jump scare _yang membuatnya membelalakkan mata dan berjengit menegakkan tubuhnya. Kedua laki-laki tersebut terdiam, dan Seungyoun pun memutuskan untuk mengalihkan tatapan untuk kembali pada layar laptop yang menjadi satu-satunya sumber cahaya terang dalam ruangan tersebut.__

Saat Seungyoun sedang merutuk dalam hati, Jaehyun, sosok laki-laki yang duduk di sampingnya, menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap sang penanya. Dengan hanya separuh wajah yang terpapar cahaya terang dari layar laptop pun ia masih terlihat tampan. Sialan, rutuk Seungyoun dalam hati. Selain karena sepasang mata yang menatapnya lekat, debaran di dada Seungyoun juga disebabkan oleh rasa gugup saat bibir lawan bicara mulai terbuka.

Tapi, hanya tawa yang terdengar. Mungkin, di hari lain Seungyoun akan memuja tawa yang terdengar indah (menurut perspektif Seungyoun) itu. Tapi, sekarang ia sedang serius. Dan tawa tersebut justru membuatnya kesal.

“Heh! Kan lagi serius.”

“Iya, iya. Maaf. Muka kamu lucu banget.”

“Jadi?”

Kini Jaehyun juga memasang wajah serius, hingga tidak menampakkan lesung pipinya. _“ I thought you don't want to put a label on us."_

_“When did I say so?”_

“Ingat, pembicaraan kita tentang _commitment and trust issue? _”__

Seungyoun terdiam sejenak, menggigit bibir bawahnya. “ _Well, I was referring to people who are married. And... _”__ Pandangan matanya ke bawah, pada jemari yang saling ia tautkan _ _.__

Jaehyun tahu bahwa pembicaraan tentang komitmen yang mereka angkat beberapa minggu lalu dipicu karena rasa kesal si lawan bicara terhadap situasi rumah. Tentang orang tua yang memutuskan untuk berpisah karena sang Ayah yang telah memiliki tambatan hati dan memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama sang pujaan. Dan sang Ibu yang terlalu mencintai sang suami, menganggapnya sebagai dunianya, kemudian menjadi pincang dan tak bisa bangkit. Tapi, ia tidak membenci keduanya. Hanya kesal dengan keadaan sang wanita yang tidak bisa bangkit, bahkan setelah lima tahun perpisahan. Kesal dengan bagaimana sang wanita terlalu mencurahkan rasa percaya begitu besar pada orang lain yang tentu saja, sama seperti orang-orang pada umumnya, memiliki kemungkinan yang sangat besar untuk berubah.

Jaehyun tahu bahwa pembicaraan tentang komitmen yang mereka angkat beberapa minggu lalu merupakan bentuk tumpahan sudut pandang Seungyoun tentang bagaimana ia takjub pada orang-orang yang memutuskan untuk menikah. Tentang bagaimana seseorang bisa begitu mempercayai orang lain hingga menjalin ikatan yang sakral. Ia menganggap menikah itu bukan sekedar salah satu fase dalam hidup. Pernikahan lebih dari itu. Padahal, tahu apa sih Seungyoun tentang menikah, pacaran saja belum pernah. Oke, dia pernah mencium Jimin saat kelas tiga Sekolah Dasar. Tapi, itu kan hanya cinta monyet. Atau begitu kata Jaehyun yang enggan mengakui dirinya sedikit cemburu dengan fakta tersebut.

Jaehyun juga tahu bahwa pertanyaan yang beberapa saat lalu dilayangkan oleh si lawan bicara bisa jadi merupakan hal impulsif. Karena pertanyaan Jimin siang tadi, mungkin. Karena dua minggu ini ia terlalu dekat dengan Kim Doyeon, hingga mengantar jemput gadis tersebut, yang tujuannya agar mereka dapat menghabiskan waktu lebih lama untuk membahas materi debat Bahasa Inggris yang dilaksanakan dua hari yang lalu. Seharusnya urusan mereka sudah selesai, tapi, tadi siang Seungyoun menjumpai mereka berbincang berdua dengan jarak badan yang sangat dekat. Bohong jika Jaehyun tidak merasa senang saat mendapati Seungyoun yang berusaha memasang wajah datar tepat saat tatapan mata mereka bertemu. Gemas.

“Yaudah, jadi kita pacaran, nih?”

Seungyoun mengerutkan dahinya.

“Aku ngajak kamu pacaran, Seungyoun. Dan tentu saja di dalamnya akan ada komitmen dan rasa saling percaya. Aku tahu, sebelumnya kamu ada rasa takut _giving too much in relationship_ , takut kalau kamu bakal sakit, dan bahkan takut kalau kamu bikin sakit orang lain. Aku juga tahu kalau kamu udah bisa percaya aku buat menjalin hubungan sama kamu. Dan _concern_ kamu lebih ke takut bikin sakit aku. Tapi, aku tuh percaya kamu juga bakal sesayang itu sama aku. Makanya aku ngajak kamu pacaran.”

“Aku hipokrit banget, ya?” lirih tapi Jaehyun dapat menangkapnya di sela suara _TV Show_ yang belum sempat di _pause_.

“Oke, jadi kita pacaran.” cetus Jaehyun sambil meraih ponsel dari saku celananya.

“Enggak disanggah hipokritnya?”

“Gak papa hipokrit, toh, yang tahu cuma aku.”

Seungyoun mendengus pada Jaehyun yang kini sibuk dengan ponselnya, “Ngapain kamu?”

“Laporan ke Jamie kalau kita udah pacaran.”

“Buat apa?”

“Biar si Ian-Ian itu gak modus mulu ke kamu.”


End file.
